


Brat

by spectrekinq



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Wolf, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Hoxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrekinq/pseuds/spectrekinq
Summary: Hoxton has been acting like a bratty rich kid lately, and Wolf figures it's time to straighten him out.





	Brat

"If you are going to continue acting like a brat...I'm going to have to /treat/ you like one."

A grunt had passed Hoxton's lips, feeling a hand clamp around his set of brunet locks, tugging them back with a swift and harsh manner. With a slight yelp, his attention had turned to the Swede towering over him, feeling his heart sink inside of his chest. What was he doing? His eyebrows furrowed, one of his hands falling into a fist by his side.

"What's got into you, Wolfie? Let me fucking go..."

The man hissed, feeling the hot breath of the elder on his flesh of his neck gradually being exposed by the work of Ulf's exploring fingers. He wriggled and groaned out, a hand finding itself sneaking past the brim of his boxers, beginning to caress and fondle his cock with slow agonising movements.

His arms were suddenly yanked behind his back and pinned back forcibly, cold steel making its contact with his wrists. He struggled in vain, but it was no use; Hoxton had found his face buried within the sofa's material, Wolf's hand gripping the aristocrat's hip. The sound of a belt unbuckling had became apparent to the Briton's ears, teeth grinding against each other in an irascible manner.

"I'm sorry, Hox...but um, you've been nothing...but a bitch lately."

His hips rolled roughly against the other's skin, releasing the grip he had on his hair for a moment. He could hear Hoxton pant underneath him, a finger slicked in cool lubricant slowly making its way towards the man's entrance, prodding it. A chill ran down Hoxton's spine, Wolf thrusting the single digit in harshly. He mewled and gasped, his lover fucking him with two fingers, occasionally brushing against the thin male's prostrate.

"I thought I needed to...deal with that. It's not a good look on you, at all..."

Eventually, Wolf pulled them out of the puckering entrance, guiding his hardened cock. His teeth clamped on the man's ear lobe, pushing himself judiciously in. A single hand had reached in to yank on Hoxton's ponytail once more, forcing the man's head up so the Swede was able to witness his partner's pleasured expressions for himself. A deep growl was emitted from his throat, brows furrowing upon the warmth surrounding his appendage.

"Nnnh- Bloody hell-!"

The Brit's whines were forced from his lips each time Wolf thrusted deep inside, the handcuffs rattling along with the couch squeaking from the ruthless movements. Ulf had spared him no mercy, pulling Hoxton close to his own body as he grew more unrelenting, pounding into him harder. His cock abruptly slammed into his prostrate multiple times, everything feeling like electric right now, the one underneath him almost certain he could see stars.

Sweat began to coat Wolf's body, enamel gritting against each other at the overwhelming pleasure washing over him. His thumb brushed over the head and shaft of Hoxton's cock in rhythm with each thrust, until he knew he was unable to hold it off any longer. Filling Hoxton with his sweet cum, his eyes had clenched shut, feeling the younger's sticky fluids coat his own fingers and the couch.

Ulf had waited for a moment before slowly pulling out of the man's entrance, cum leaking down Hoxton's thighs. The Hoxworth brother felt nothing more than humiliated as Wolf leaned in to detach the handcuffs that left sore marks across his wrists, his fingers trailing over the red branding once he had gained control over his hands again.

"Don't ever bring this shite up to anyone..."


End file.
